First Date
by Akatsuki Hotaru
Summary: Bagaimana kencan pertama Naruto dan Hinata? sekuel First Meet. AU. OOC. MISSTYPO(s).GAJE.ABAL. IDE PASARAN. WARNING Inside. DLDR RnR?


Hotaru in :

Konnichiwa… Ho kembali lagi membawa fict gaje bin abal dengan pairing NaruHina (semoga gk ada yang bosen dengan pairing itu). Sebelum membahas lebih jauh lagi Ho ingin mengucapkan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1434 H, mohon maaf lahir batin :D

Back to story : ini adalah sekuel dari First Meet. Tadinya Ho gk kepikiran untuk bikin sekuel soalnya bingung mau ngelanjutin yg kaya gimana ya… asli gk ada idenya, tapi pas liat ada yang ada yang review minta sekuel entah kenapa ada keinginan untuk bikin sekuelnya (walau tetep masih dalam sikon mati ide, hehehe...) dan akhirnya! Pencerahan pun akhirnya datang (walau gk sengaja) saat Ho liat status bbm temen yang ngamuk-ngamuk gagal kencan gara-gara diikutin adenya hahaha... Dan *ting* ide pun muncul. Di fict ini Ho coba menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu naughty pada Naruto wahahahaha.. *Devil laugh* karena Ho ingin lebih sedikit menambahkan suasana romance (mudah-mudahan berhasil).

Dan Ho ucapkan banyak banyak terima kasih bagi yang sudah meriview. Untuk yang online. Ho usahakan bahas lewat PM dan untuk yang off Ho balas lewat sini aja ya. :

Guest : makasih udah sempetin ngereview. Jangan kapok ya RnR fict Ho

Arie fliger : terima kasih atas banyak atas sarannya. Ho memang sengaja ingin membuat sebuah fict ringan dan simple tidak terlalu berat namun tetap bisa dimengerti jalan ceritanya dengan tujuan menghibur para reader.

Ayzhar : Naruto nyengir terus soalnya ada maksud terselubung−U-Know-What Naruto mikir apa Bwahaha…

Nata-chan : bwahaha… Ho gk nyangka ada yang penasaran ma kucing yang cuma jadi perantara sebelum mereka berdua ketemu. :D ini sudah ada sekuelnya ;)

Karizta-chan : ada kok sekuelnya ;)

Kaoru mouri : terima kasih saya akan berusaha untuk membuat fict lainnya

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**First Date**

**Diclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto **

**First Date©Hotaru**

**Genre : Romance **

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Warning : OOC, MISSTYPO(S), GAJE**

**Bagi yang anti NaruHina disarankan segera tekan tombol back! **

**Tidak menerima flame yang tidak bertanggungjawab dan tidak rasional**

**Sangat terbuka untuk kritik dan saran**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Deal!**

**はじめ**

**.**

"Sabtu ini jam 8 aku akan menjemputmu. Hinata." Kata Naruto pada Hinata yang mematung dengan pipi sedikit merona di kursi kelasnya.

Hinata memandang tidak focus tangan kirinya yang digenggam kedua tangan Naruto−setelah Naruto menyelipkan dua buah tiket masuk Konoha land. Mengabaikan tatapan teman sekelasnya dan jeritan Histeris para penggemar Naruto di luar kelasnya. Hinata terlalu terpaku pada tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelasnya saat ia tengah menyantap bento yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Bahkan sumpit Hinata belum tercabut dari mulutnya sendiri. Hinata sedang menyumpit sebuah sosis goreng ke mulutnya saat Naruto datang menghampirinya. Bahkan Hinata juga belum sempat mengunyah sosis itu.

Naruto mengajaknya pergi kencan adalah hal yang mustahil bagi Hinata. Terpikirkan olehnya saja tidak. Apalagi Naruto sendiri yang mengantarkan tiketnya langsung ke kelas Hinata.

Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya…

Astaga Hinata! hal itu baru saja terjadi beberapa _detik _yang lalu! Apa kau lupa kalau Naruto itu sudah menjadi kekasihmu sekarang?

"Aku titipkan dua tiket ini padamu. Takut aku lupa membawanya nanti." Jelas Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya antara geli melihat wajah terkejut Hinata dan senang karena tak sabar menunggu hari sabtu ini.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada kotak bento mungil yang masih terisi penuh oleh makanan milik Hinata. Aroma daging panggang, telur, bakso dan sosis goreng membuat rasa lapar Naruto tiba-tiba terbit.

"Itu bentomu Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar memandang bento milik Hinata. Suara Naruto menarik paksa kesadaran Hinata yang sejak tadi tercecer oleh orang itu sendiri.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada bento yang dilirik Naruto dan mengangguk tanpa menatapnya−Hinata tidak berani menatap Naruto.

"Kau tidak keberatan berbagi bento padaku kan Hinata-_chan_?" cengir Naruto lebar dan tanpa basa-basi duduk di kursi depan meja Hinata menghadapnya, mengambil sumpit Hinata−yang masih berada di mulutnya− cepat dan langsung melahap daging panggang dari bento Hinata. "Nyummy… Enaaakkk!" pekik Naruto girang sambil terus menerus melahap makanan Hinata.

Hinata perlahan memberanikan diri menatap Naruto, tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum manis ketika melihat Naruto yang sibuk memakan bentonya dengan heboh, seperti anak kecil yang girang mendapat mainan baru.

Hinata kembali perlahan mengunyah makanan yang sempat terlupakan di dalam mulutnya.

Awalnya Hinata mengira ia akan berhadapan dengan seorang yang egois, tukang paksa dan menyebalkan, tetapi melihat perilaku Naruto didepannya sekarang membuat pandangan Hinata terhadap Naruto sedikit berubah. Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka akan merasa senang seperti ini. Sepertinya Hinata tahu mengapa Naruto terkenal sebagai pembuat keributan dan keonaran di Konoha Gakuen ini. Naruto sangat terlihat Hiperaktif dan ekspresif tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekelilingnya seperti sekarang ini.

Sembarangan masuk kelas orang sambil berteriak memanggil nama Hinata.

Seenaknya mengajak kencan tanpa persetujuan Hinata−di depan semua teman-teman sekelasnya.

Dan secepat kilat menyantap bento Hinata tanpa menjaga _image_ seorang pangeran sekolahan.

Semua dilakukan Naruto tanpa peduli pada para penggemarnya yang selalu mengikuti kemana saja ia pergi.

"Hei hei kenapa diam saja Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata diam terus sejak tadi. Disumpitnya sebuah bakso dan disodorkannya pada Hinata. "Ayo buka mulutmu Hinata-_chan_! AAA!" perintah Naruto yang membuat Hinata kembali membelalakan matanya dan tidak lupa warna merah yang mulai menjalari pipinya.

"I… itu… tidak usah. A… aku bisa makan sendi…"

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Naruto lagi lebih tegas memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Ta… tapi tidak enak dilihat yang lain." Hinata menundukan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Tangannya meremas-remas gugup ujung rok seragamnya.

"Buka atau aku akan menciummu di sini!" ancam Naruto dengan kilatan serius di mata _sapphire_ nya yang begitu indah hingga membuat Hinata merasa kepalanya ringan dan berputar-putar saat menatapnnya.

Wajah Hinata kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus ketika mengingat bagaimana Naruto mengancamnya dengan ancaman yang sama saat meminta menjadi kekasihnya kemarin, dan Naruto tetap merebut ciuman pertama Hinata.

_Nee, Hinata… _bukankah kau duluan yang mencium Naruto saat jatuh waktu itu? yah walau _tidak sengaja_ sih…

Dengan berat Hati karena menahan malu yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun, Hinata akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan Naruto menyuapkan makanan padanya.

'Daripada aku harus dicium di depan umum seperti ini.' Batin Hinata gugup, malu bercampur frustasi karena Naruto tidak pernah main-main dengan ancaman ciumannya. 'Pasti lebih memalukan'

Naruto… Naruto… Kau senang sekali mengancam Hinata dengan ciuman. Dasar mesum…

Yah… sepertinya Hinata harus banyak menahan debarannya saat menghadapi ancaman Naruto yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

**Hari Sabtu**

_Tin tin_

Terdengar suara klakson sebuah mobil dari luar gerbang keluarga Hyuuga, membuat seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga serempak menoleh kearah luar. Tak lama kemudian suara bel kediaman keluarga itu terdengar.

"Tidak biasanya ada yang bertemu pagi-pagi begini." Hiashi berkomentar dari meja makan saat melihat jam masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, tidak menyadari salah satu dari ketiga anaknya mendadak merasa panas dingin. "Neji…"

"A… aku saja _Tousan_." Hinata berkata cepat dari balik dapur dan segera melesat keluar saat melihat Neji akan beranjak dari kursinya.

Hinata kembali menahan nafasnya ketika melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga pagi-pagi begini.

Seorang pemuda _blonde_ jabrik memakai _T-shirt _hitam dengan jaket orange, celana panjang berbahan _denim _ berwarna hitam dan sepatu _kets _berwarna hitam orange yang tampak serasi dengan pakaiannya. Berdiri di depan gerbang keluarga Hyuuga. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sebuah _lamborghini _ hitam dengan corak lidah api berwarna merah tampak _eksotis_ terpakir rapi di sisi jalan.

Hinata sangat yakin penampilan Naruto yang _casual_ ditambah tatapan mata _sapphire_nya yang cerah sekaligus terasa menghipnotis itu, serta wajah tannya yang tampan dengan tiga goresan kembar pipi seperti ini dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan menahan nafas. Bahkan Hinata tidak bisa menahan rona merah kembali menjalar di pipinya.

"Ah! _Ohayou _Hinata-_chan!_" sapa Naruto dengan cengiran lebar ketika melihat kepala Hinata muncul dari balik pintu.

"_O… ohayou mo… Na…_"

"Naruto." Desis Neji dengan nada tidak suka tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang Hinata. Membuat jantung Hinata kembali melompat.

"Yo! Neji!" sapa Naruto kalem seakan tidak merasakan aura tidak suka yang sangat jelas dipancarkan Neji.

"_O… oniisan_." Lirih Hinata takut-takut ketika melihat tatapan tajam tak bersahabat Neji jelas sekali terlihat saat menatap Naruto.

Neji berjalan ke depan Hinata menutupi tubuh mungilnya. "Mau apa kau kesini pagi-pagi." Desisnya lagi sambil melempar _deathglare _terbaiknya pada Naruto.

"Aku ada janji dengan Hinata." Jawab Naruto jujur. Kelewat jujur malah hingga Neji berbalik memandang Hinata yang segera menunduk tak berani menatap tatapan bertanya Neji yang sangat _overprotective itu_.

Astaga…

.

.

"Aku ingin meminta ijin untuk mengajak Hinata ke Konoha land hari ini _Ojisama_." Naruto berkata sangat sopan pada Hiashi ketika mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga.

Tidak lupa dengan kehadiran Neji yang berdiri di belakang Hiashi sambil terus menerus melemparkan _deathglare _pada Naruto_._

Beruntung bagi Naruto konfrontasi yang hampir saja terjadi di depan pintu gerbang tadi tidak terjadi karena Hanabi−adik Hinata−memintanya masuk karena Hiashi memanggilnya. Dengan berat hati Neji mengikuti Hanabi masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto berdua di luar.

Tak lama kemudian Neji masuk, Hinata mendengar Neji memanggil dan membawa tamunya –baca : Naruto−untuk masuk atas perintah Hiashi.

Dan di sinilah Naruto pada akhirnya mengemukakan keinginannya pada Hiashi untuk mengajak Hinata ke Konoha land.

Belum Hiashi menjawab, Hinata sudah keburu muncul dari arah dalam rumah memakai dress lengan pendek putih sederhana selutut dipadukan celana _legging _ tiga perempat berwarna _ lavender_ dan sepatu _kets_ berwarna putih, rambutnya diikat rapi model _pony tail_, tas selempang ungu kecilnya menyampir melintang di tubuhnya dan tangannya menjinjing sebuah tas kain berwarna hitam yang agak besar ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya isi tas itu adalah bento.

"Sepertinya Hinata sudah siap untuk pergi." Komentar Hiashi datar namun penuh wibawa saat melihat penampilan Hinata, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Naruto yang duduk dengan tegang menunggu jawaban Hiashi. "Jangan pulang terlalu larut." Lanjutnya sambil segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya−Naruto ikut berdiri−kemudian berjalan ke arah dalam rumah.

"Terima kasih _Ojisama_." Kata Naruto sambil ber-_ojigi_ rendah penuh Hormat hingga Hiashi menghilang dari pandangan.

Mengabaikan Neji yang berdecih kesal. Ia kini tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata untuk tidak pergi karena Hiashi sudah mengijinkan.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya setelah keberadaan Hiashi tidak terasa di ruang tamu dan langsung memandang Hinata dengan senyuman lebarnya−mengabaikan Neji yang masih saja terus menatap sinis Naruto− saat melihat dandanan Hinata yang _simple _namun tetap terlihat lucu dan manis−walau tidak menutupi kecantikan alaminya.

.

.

"Kenapa repot-repot membuat bento Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto ketika membukakan pintu untuk hinata setelah meletakan tas berisi bento di bagasi mobil. "Masuklah." Pinta Naruto dan menunggu Hinata masuk kemudian menutup pintunya.

"Ti…tidak merepotkan kok Naruto-_kun._ Lagi pula Na… Naruto-_kun _datang terlalu pagi. A… aku pikir mungkin saja Na… Naruto-_kun _belum sempat sarapan." Jelas Hinata pada Naruto ketika Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam Mobil sambil menunduk dan meremas-remas ujung dressnya gugup.

Karena gemas dengan sikap Hinata yang selalu gugup karena terlalu malu itu membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk mencubit mesra hidung mancung hinata yang mungil. Hinata kaget sambil mengaduh pelan, mengerucutkan bibir dan mengembungkan pipinya sambil meruntuki dirinya yang begitu mudahnya digoda oleh Naruto tanpa menyadari bahwa wajahnya justru bertambah imut . Dan tentu saja, Naruto tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk menggoda Hinata kembali, ia menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium bibir Hinata dengan gemas.

Naruto tertawa dalam hati mendapati tubuh Hinata yang tiba-tiba kaku karena tindakannya.

"_Nee _Hinata-_chan._" Panggil Naruto dengan suara serak menggoda disela ciuman gemasnya. "Ingin menggodaku heh dengan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu?" lanjutnya yang serta merta membuat Hinata kembali menahan nafas dengan jantung yang berdebar keras seakan ingin melompat dari rongga dadanya dan menahan rasa pening kepalanya agar tidak pingsan saat ini juga saat Naruto kembali menciumnya.

Astaga Naruto! Untung kaca mobilmu gelap. Bisa-bisa kau langsung di hajar Neji yang sedang mengawasimu dari balik pintu gerbang keluarga Hyuuga!

Untungnya tak lama Naruto segera melepaskan tangannya dan ciumannya, ia segera memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Hinata diikuti untuk dirinya sendiri dan segera menjalankan mobilnya sesaat setelah mesin dinyalakan. Ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak 'menyerang' Hinata saat itu juga di depan rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Karena Naruto merasakan konfrontasi dengan Neji jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada dengan Hiashi.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Konoha land Hinata terus menunduk, membiarkan poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang merah sempurna. Kedua tangan Hinata bertaut di depan dadanya berusaha menenangkan dan meredam suara detak jantungnya yang tidak mau mereda juga.

Gawat, ini tidak sehat bagi Hinata. Bisa-bisa Hinata sudah kehabisan tenaga karena lemas menahan rasa malu dan gugupnya setiap kali berada sedekat ini dengan Naruto. Ditambah lagi Naruto yang sepertinya sangat suka sekali menggodanya.

Stock _hemoglobin_mu bisa habis Hinata…

.

.

.

"KALIAAN! KENAPA ADA DI SINI?!" Naruto menjerit frustasi ketika sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tangannya yang sedang membawa tas bento milik Hinata−tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk merangkul pinggang Hinata− ke arah empat orang yang panik karena kepergok sedang mengawasi Naruto yang sedang pergi kencan dengan seorang gadis.

"Kau mengenal mereka Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata lancar. Rasa heran dan canggungnya entah lenyap kemana ketika merasakan perubahan aura jahil Naruto−yang terus menerus menggoda Hinata sejak tempat parkir−dan raut wajah Naruto ke aura siaga dan waspada saat menatap ke empat orang di depan mereka.

"Hn…" respon Naruto setengah kesal. "_Touchan_…" Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan mata Naruto yang menatap tajam kearah seorang pria dewasa tampan yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto, hanya saja rambut pirangnya agak panjang dan minus tiga goresan di pipi, ia nyengir lebar mengangkat telapak tangannya ketika dipanggil oleh Naruto. "_Kaachan_…" pandangan Naruto beralih ke wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna merah yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh tanah, wanita itu menggaruh-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal karena salah tingkah. "_Jiichan_…" pandangan Naruto beralih ke pria tua berambut putih jabrik.

"Yo! Naruto!" sapa pria yang dipanggil Jiichan oleh Naruto penuh semangat juga tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, membuat Naruto menggeram kesal saat menatapnya.

"_Baachan_…" lanjut Naruto pada wanita berambut pirang dikuncir dua dibelakang punggungnya. Membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, karena wajah wanita yang dipanggil _baachan_−nenek oleh Naruto tidak jauh berbeda dengan kachannya yang masih terlihat sangat muda.

Hinata hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"…. Keluargaku." Geram Naruto yang membuat mata Hinata kini membelalak sempurna.

Astaga…

.

"Jangan diam saja bocah! Cepat perkenalkan dia pada kami." Pinta orang yang dipanggil _Baachan _oleh Naruto.

"Dia cantik sekali-ttebane. Iya kan Minato?" kata orang yang dipanggil _Kaachan _oleh Naruto pada orang yang dipanggil _Tousan _yang direspon dengan cengiran lebarnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Sepertinya kini Hinata tahu darimana asal cengiran lebar Naruto.

"Seleramu Bagus juga Naruto!" kini orang yang dipanggil _Jiichan_ berkomentar. "Kenalkan gadis cantik. Aku Jiraiya. Kakek Naruto." Sambungnya sambil mendekat mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata yang masih terdiam.

"Ck! Jangan sentuh Hinata-_chan_!" geram Naruto sambil menepis kasar tangan Jiraiya yang hampir menyentuh Hinata.

"Hooo, jadi Hinata ya!"

"Ternyata namanya Hinata."

"Hinata, nama yang cantik-_ttebane_."

"Ia, cantik namanya."

"Ah… andai aku punya anak perempuan."

"Kalian berdua ingin memberi adik untuk Naru-_chan?_"

'_Na… naru-_chan_?' _batin Hinata. _'Naruto-kun dipanggil_ Naru-chan?'

Hinata hanya bisa mengerjapkan perlahan kedua mata _Amethyst_nya yang membesar.

"Inginnya sih begitu okaasan… tapi Minato-_kun _ tidak mau-_ttebane…_"

"Hei Minato! Kenapa tidak mau? Kasihan kan Naru-_chan _kesepian hingga sebesar ini."

"Aku takut tidak bisa mengurusnya karena sibuk Ayah. Lagi pula Naru-_chan _sudah punya kekasih yang cantik kok. Jadi sama saja kan."

"Oh. benar juga kau Minato!"

"Naruto itu paling susah bangun pagi Hinata-_chan_! Makannya aku merasa aneh sekali tadi pagi ia sudah rapi-_ttebane_."

"Kau harus ekstra sabar Hinata-_chan _klo ingin membangunkan Naruto di pagi hari."

"Ya… ya… bahkan sarapan ramennya ia campakan dan langsung pergi."

"Hati-hati Hinata. Naruto itu bocah mesum seperti kakeknya dan rakus kalau sudah makan ramen."

"Oi oi, kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?"

"Loh memang begitu kenyataannya kan?"

"Aku tidak mesum! Apa salahnya mengagumi anugrah yang diciptakan _Kami-sama_?"

"Itu membuktikan kalau perkataan _Kaasan _ benar."

"Tidak benar! Lagipula Naruto jadi rakus juga menurun dari _Kaasan_mu kan?"

"A… aku tidak rakus!"

"Ya… tidak kok _Tousan_. Hanya selera makan _Kaasan_ saja yang agak besar."

"Kushina! Kau sebenarnya membela siapa!"

"Salam kenal ya Hinata."

"Kalian _BERISIIIIIIIIIIIIK!_" bentak Naruto pada keluarganya yang asik membeberkan hal memalukan tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita naik itu Hinata-_chan_!" seru wanita yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kushina−ibu Naruto pada Hinata ketika menunjuk sebuah permainan berbentuk cangkir yang bisa berputar-putar.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya ketika Kushina menarik−menyeret lebih tepatnya lengan Hinata untuk ikut mengantri permainan tersebut.

Ini sudah permainan ke empat yang mereka naiki−Hinata, Kushina, Tsunade, dan Jiraiya. Sedangkan Minato menemani Naruto yang sejak tadi diam cemberut karena semua protes yang ia lancarkan diabaikan oleh keluarganya. Malah Naruto disuruh membawakan dan menjaga tas-tas yang dibawa keluarganya−termasuk tas bento milik Hinata yang isinya telah tandas oleh keluarga Naruto.

"Sial…" geram Naruto yang entah sudah berapa kali hari ini. Ia memang sangat kesal karena kencan pertamanya dengan Hinata yang sangat ia nanti-nantikan terganggu oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sejak tadi menekuk wajahnya−sejak dirinya diseret-seret oleh Kushina−dengan perasaan tak enak. Hinata memang akhirnya dapat merasa lega setelah terlepas dari godaan _Nakal_ Naruto, yang sudah terhenti sejak tadi, tetapi Hinata juga merasa sedikit sedih melihat Naruto yang terus-menerus murung.

Entah apa yang mendorong Hinata, tiba-tiba ia melepaskan diri dari Kushina dan berlari menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk pinggiran pot besar bersama Minato, menunggu yang lain.

"Ayo kita naik bersama-sama Naruto-_kun_. Pasti lebih menyenangkan kalau naik ramai-ramai." Ajak Hinata tanpa gugup dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut dan terpana atas tindakan berani Hinata.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, Hinata menarik lembut lengan Naruto agar berdiri dan membawanya kembali ke dalam barisan. Naruto yang tersadar setelah ditarik Hinata perlahan mengembangkan senyum lembut dengan guratan rona merah tipis pada wajah tannya tanpa Hinata sadari.

Gadis yang menarik. Ia bisa merubah mood jelek Naruto dalam sekejap hanya dengan tindakannya yang sederhana.

Tentu saja, hal kecil itu tidak luput dari perhatian seluruh anggota keluarga Naruto yang kini merasa lega, karena akhirnya Naruto menunjukan ketertarikannya pada lawan jenis−hal yang paling ditakuti Kushina. Oleh karena itu Kushina sangat bersemangat untuk membuntuti Naruto−memaksa Minato dan keluarganya− ketika mengetahui bahwa anak semata wayangnya akan pergi berkencan.

.

.

"Astaga kepalaku pusing dan perutku mual." Keluh Naruto pada Hinata di sebuah kursi taman di bawah pohon setelah membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata. "Kaachan terlalu cepat memutar-mutar cangkir itu." gerutu Naruto sambil menutup kedua mata dengan tangannya untuk mengurangi pandangannya yang berputar-putar.

Di tempelkannya telapak tangan Hinata yang dingin−karena minuman kaleng yang diberikan Kushina sebelum membawa Naruto untuk merebahkan diri−ke dahi Naruto. Hinata memandang cemas wajah Naruto yang kini terlihat pias pucat. Hinata juga khawatir karena Naruto juga belum makan sejak pagi.

"_Daijoubu, _Naruto_-kun?_" tanya Hinata cemas.

Naruto langsung memegang tangan Hinata yang terasa sejuk dan menempelkannya di kedua matanya. "Ya… sudah agak mendingan." Desah Naruto ketika merasakan pusingnya jauh berkurang karena tangan dingin Hinata.

"Ka… kau mau makan Naruto-_kun?_" tawar Hinata tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang menggila saat Naruto memegang tangannya seperti ini.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Ddan tiba-tiba Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya, memeluk pinggang dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut Hinata.

Hinata langsung kaku ketika merasakan darah di dalam tubuhnya berdesir cepat dan sensasi aneh pada perutnya yang bergetar menggelitik seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu bertebangan di dalamnya. Hinata merasa kikuk karena tidak terbiasa dengan sensasi aneh ini. Tetapi yang membuat Hinata heran adalah, ia tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Sebentar saja Hinata…" pinta Naruto dengan suara terendam. "Aku ingin seperti ini sebentar saja..."

Hinata terdiam mendengarkan permintaan Naruto, ia sangat gugup dan bingung disaat yang bersamaan. Tidak seperti biasanya Naruto meminta. Biasanya Naruto akan sedikit 'mengancam'nya.

Hinata bisa merasakan tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya menguat, membuat Hinata merasakan wajahnya semakin merah.

Hinata menatap tangannya yang tadi dipakai Naruto untuk mendinginkan wajahnya kini menganggur di kepala Naruto. Setelah menimbang-nimbang dan memantapkan hatinya, Hinata menggerakan tangannya perlahan untuk mengusap surai pirang pemuda itu…

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Naruto tersenyum sangat senang saat menikmati sentuhan sayang Hinata.

.

.

.

"…_kun… _Naruto-_kun… _Naruto-_kun._"

Suara lembut Hinata perlahan terdengar semakin jelas ditelinga Naruto. Menarik paksa Naruto kembali dari alam mimpinya dan perlahan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Haah… syu… syukurlah kau bangun juga Naruto-_kun._"

"Engh…" Naruto melenguh pelan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Hinata…" gumamnya tanpa sadar. "Apa yang ka…"

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya ketika ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan mengingat dimana ia sekarang berada.

"Astaga! Aku ketiduran!" Gumamnya panik ketika ia melihat hari sudah mulai gelap. "Berapa lama aku tidur Hinata-_chan?_" tanya Naruto.

"Ku…kurang lebih lima jam Naruto-_kun._" Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Astaga. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku lebih cepat Hinata-_chan_." Protes Naruto. "Kau pasti lelah." Kata Naruto lagi sambil memandangi raut wajah Hinata yang lelah dan mengusap lembut surai _indigo_nya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum tulus. "Ti... tidak apa-apa Naruto-_kun. _Kau lebih lelah dari tadi membawakan barang dan belum makan sejak pagi." Jawab Hinata menenangkan Naruto sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. "Kau bisa sakit Naruto-_kun _kalau tidak segera makan." Kata Hinata lagi dengan nada khawatir.

"Ba…baiklah." Naruto agak kikuk karena perhatian yang diberikan Hinata. "Ayo kita cari makan Hinata-_chan._" Ajak Naruto sambil membantu Hinata berdiri dari duduknya.

Hinata berdiri perlahan. Pahanya terasa _kesemutan._

"Ngomong-ngomong… kemana _mereka_?" tanya Naruto yang tidak melihat lagi keberadaan para pengganggu yang tak lain adalah keluarganya.

"Mereka sudah pulang dari tadi Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Mereka tidak tega membangunkanmu hanya untuk pamit." Jelas Hinata.

Naruto hanya mengangkat alis kirinya heran. Tumben sekali, biasanya mereka malah berteriak tepat ditelinga Naruto hanya untuk membuatnya bangun untuk hal yang tidak penting.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang kini sedang merapikan dressnya yang kusut gara-gara ditiduri dirinya sendiri dan merapikan ikatannya. Naruto tidak melihat raut wajah kesal sama sekali di wajah Hinata karena telah membuat pakaiannya terlihat sangat kusut dari bagian perut hingga lututnya. Naruto merasa Hinata sangat cantik… tidak hanya diluarnya, Naruto tahu itu sejak ia melihatnya pertama kali.

Seorang gadis cantik yang dengan bodohnya, tanpa pikir panjang juga, membahayakan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk menyelamatkan seekor kucing yang tidak bisa turun dari pohon. Sangat berbeda dengan para gadis yang selama ini selalu mendekati dan mengelu-elukan namanya. Belum tentu salah satu dari mereka ada bersedia melakukan hal bodoh dan nekat itu.

Naruto terus menatap intens Hinata seakan terpesona oleh ketulusan dan kesederhanaan gadis yang bisa dibilang akan melebihi sangat cantik jika ia berdandan sedikit saja.

Dandanan sederhana seperti ini saja Hinata sudah terlihat sangat cantik, iya kan Naruto?

"Kau masih terlihat secantik seperti saat datang tadi kok, Hinata." Kata Naruto lembut sambil membantu Hinata merapikan poninya.

"Eeh…?" tanpa bisa ditahan pipi Hinata kembali merona dan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat mendengar pujian Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto memuji Hinata tanpa nada maupun kilatan menggoda darinya.

Naruto sangat menyukai rona merah yang sering sekali terlihat di pipi Hinata yang disebabkan oleh dirinya. Naruto berharap rona merah Hinata akan terus muncul karena dirinya, bukan karena pemuda lain.

Naruto sadar, mungkin kedekatan mereka sekarang ini karena keegoisan dirinya yang menginginkan gadis ini untuk terus dekat dengannya. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin menyerah untuk mendapatkan seluruh hati Hinata, hingga seutuhnya menjadi milik Naruto. Sampai saat itu tiba, Naruto akan terus bersabar menjadi kekasih seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Nah ayo kita cari makan sebelum pulang." Ajak Naruto lagi sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata dan tanpa ragu menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Yah… tidak ada ruginya juga kencan pertama mereka diganggu oleh keluarga Naruto. Justru hal itu membuat keduanya bisa saling sedikit mengenal lebih jauh kan?

Hinata yang mengetahui sisi lain sikap Naruto−selain sebagai orang paling populer yang cuek dan egois di sekolah mereka− ternyata adalah seorang yang sangat akrab dengan keluarga dan sedikit manja. Sedangkan Naruto yang mengetahui lebih dalam kebaikan dan ketulusan Hinata apa adanya tidak ditutupi sedikitpun.

Yah semoga ini adalah awal yang baik untuk hubungan kalian ke depannya…

_Nee_, Hinata? Naruto?

…

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**終わり**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

"_Tadaima._"Kata Hinata begitu masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah Naruto mengantarkannya pulang dengan selamat tepat pada pukul tujuh malam.

"_Okaeri, oneesan!_" Hanabi menjawab salam Hinata dengan semangat. Hanabi langsung menggeret Hinata masuk dan duduk di ruang keluarga untuk menodong cerita tentang kencannya dengan pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang dilihatnya tadi pagi.

"Cepat sekali pulangnya Hinata." Komentar Hiashi yang sedang menonton TV ketika melihat anak gadisnya pulang _gasik_. Padahal Hiashi berfikir akan mendapati Hinata pulang jam sepuluh malam.

"Iya _Tousan,_ Naruto-_kun_ terlihatsangat kelelahan." Jelas Hinata polos tak menyadari tubuh Hiashi dan Neji seketika kaku mendengar kata _kelelahan._

Terlebih lagi Neji yang sudah berfikiran macam-macam. Neji sangat mengenal Naruto. Naruto adalah orang yang sangat enerjik. Ke Konoha Land saja tidak akan membuatnya lelah. Ditambah lagi sifatnya yang sedikit mesum...

"_Nee… Neesan_, memangnya apa saja yang kalian lakukan di sana?" tanya Hanabi tak kalah polos.

"Aku main beberapa wahana dengan _mereka _dan Naruto-_kun _membantu membawakan dan menjaga semua tas selama kami Main." Jawab Hinata ringan.

Neji tersedak teh yang baru akan masuk ketenggorokannya. Naruto membawakan tas orang-orang? itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Mana mau Naruto disuruh hal yang merepotkan seperti itu.

_Membawakan tas? Mereka? _ Pikir satu keluarga Hyuuga kompak.

Selain Hinata tentunya.

"Mereka?" tanya Hanabi bingung. Setahu Hanabi, Hinata hanya pergi dengan Naruto berdua.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan menjawab, "Kami tiba-tiba bertemu dengan kedua orangtua serta kakek-nenek Naruto-_kun."_ Kini semua mata menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tak berkedip.

"Jadi Neesan sibuk bermain dengan keluarga Naruto-nii?" tanya Hanabi memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Dan Naruto membawakan dan menjaga semua tas bawaan mereka?" sambung Neji ikut memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Termasuk tas bentomu yang besar itu?" lanjut Neji.

Hinata lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Bwahahahahahaha….."

Hanabi tidak bisa menahan tawanya untuk meledak.

Neji berusaha sangat keras untuk menjaga _image_nya agar tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti Hanabi di depan Hiashi.

Hiashi sendiri sudah mengambil Koran yang tergeletak di depannya membukanya perlahan mengabaikan TV yang menyala.

Kalau diperhatikan dari dekat, sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis tersungging di wajah Hiashi yang biasanya datar.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat…

.

.

"HACHIII!" Naruto bersin sangat keras sesaat setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**本当に終わり**

A/N : fiuuuhhh….. akhirnya kelar juga… Ho mohon maaf kalau sekuel ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan para reader. Semoga bisa diterima oleh para reader dan bersedia untuk mereview fict Ho. Sebelum dan sesudahnya Ho ucapkan terima kasih. Akhir kata :

どうもありがとうございます。

Hotaru out.


End file.
